1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection television, and more particularly to a structure of a projection television which can be constructed in a more convenient and stable way to have an improved appearance, and a method for manufacturing the structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, consumers increasingly demands a larger screen of a television and thus, use of a projection television applying a projector rapidly increases.
Meanwhile, a television applying a cathode ray tube or a liquid crystal display which has been widely and largely used in conventional image display devices, now faces a limiting situation for its size. Since production cost increases at the ratio of geometrical progression as the screen is bigger, there is a limit to satisfy demands of consumers for a big screen. Accordingly, the projection television is in the spotlight as a substitution to solve the above problems.
The projection television can be formed to have a big screen and thus can be set in a public place so that many people can watch the television. Also, since the projection television applies the direct light incident to a screen for displaying images, it has an advantage in that fatigue of eyes can be alleviated.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the conventional projection television.
Referring to FIG. 1, the projection television comprises a screen 1 upon which lights projected from a projector form an image, an upper cabinet 5 disposed outside the screen 1 to support the screen 1, a front panel 15 disposed under the screen 1 and provided with a image control device, a lower cabinet 10 formed on the circumference of the front panel 15 to support the front panel 15, an upper back cover 20 disposed at the rear part of the upper cabinet 5 to protect interior components and having a mirror mounted therein to reflect images projected from the projector, and a lower back cover 25 provided under the back cover 20 to protect the apparatus.
A supporting part 30 (FIG. 2) for supporting the projector is further provided between the lower cabinet 10 and the lower back cover 25.
Briefly explaining the operation of the projection television referring to the configuration of the projection television shown in FIG. 1, an image projected from the projector reaches the mirror, upon which the image is reflected toward the screen 1 to form the image thereon.
FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view of the conventional projection television.
Referring to FIG. 2, a screen 1 upon which an image is formed is provided and fixed to the inner circumference of an upper cabinet 5. An upper back cover 20 is provided at the rear of the upper cabinet 5. The upper back cover 20 has a mirror 21 mounted therein to reflect lights projected from a projector to form images on the screen 1.
A lower cabinet 10 is provided under the upper cabinet 5, which is bound by a binding means such as a screw to the upper cabinet 5. In front of the lower cabinet 10, a front panel 15 is fixed. In the rear of the lower cabinet 10, a supporting part 30 is provided as a base having a heavy weight to support the projector to be mounted thereon. In the rear of the supporting part 30, a lower back cover 25 is provided to protect numerous components installed inside of the projection television.
In the supporting part 30, in addition to the projector, a plurality of circuit boards (not shown) to drive the projector is installed and connected to a control device provided at the rear surface of the upper panel 15 to operate the projection television.
The upper cabinet 5 and the lower cabinet are fixed with each other by a designated binding structure in such a fashion that the lower surface of the upper cabinet 5 is fixed to the upper surface of the lower cabinet 10.
More specifically, the lower surface of the upper cabinet 5 and the upper surface of the lower cabinet 10 are fixed to each other by inserting screws at least two points through the contacting surfaces, or by a designated engaging structure.
However, as described above, in the conventional projection television, since the upper cabinet 5 and the lower cabinet 10 are fixed to each other by separate components, the upper cabinet 5 mounted at the upper part is weak to an external impact and tends to shake upon a small vibration.
Also, a binding line is formed in a joint surface upon which the upper cabinet 5 and the lower cabinet 10 are fixed, thereby deteriorating the appearance of the projection television.
Further, much efforts and troubles should be taken to align the upper cabinet 5 and the lower cabinet 10 upward and downward in order to bind the upper cabinet 5 and the lower cabinet 10 in a condition that the two cabinets exactly accord with each other.
In order to solve both of the problems associated with the exterior vibration and the appearance of the television, it has been suggested a structure of a projection television in which two reinforcement plates 35 are provided at the both outer sides of the upper cabinet 5 and the lower cabinet 10, as shown in FIG. 3. By this structure, the problem associated with the appearance of the television is improved in some degrees.
However, for this structure, the upper cabinet 5 also should be bound to the lower cabinet 10 during the manufacturing process of the projection television and therefore, much manufacturing time is required. Further, additional cost for manufacturing the reinforcement plate is required.